Popcorn popping machines for concession stand, restaurant or home use are well known. Generally, such popping machines have a cabinet or case in which the popcorn is both cooked and stored. Unpopped corn (kernels) is typically loaded into a kettle suspended from the top of the popcorn case, combined with cooking oil, and heated. The kettle has electrical heating elements to heat the oil and corn kernels and thereby effect popping of the kernels. As the popcorn fills the kettle, an initial portion of the popcorn discharges into the popcorn case and the remainder is subsequently dumped out of the kettle. A thermostat in the kettle is coupled to the heating elements to insure proper popping time and prevent the kettle from overheating. An exhaust blower is used to vent the interior of the case. The oil is typically stored in a solid form and liquefied by a heating element just before the oil is needed.
The thermostat is typically set to a temperature that will turn off the heat 15-20 seconds before the corn finishes popping. After the contents of the kettle are dumped, new corn, salt and oil are added to the kettle. When the new popping components are added, the temperature of the kettle decreases causing the thermostat to close, powering the heating element and then heating the kettle.
In popcorn machines known presently, the various parts of the machine such as oil injection, kettle heating and exhaust systems are activated manually. Thus, the user must correctly add popcorn, salt and oil, activate the kettle heat, and turn off the kettle heat when finished. The user must also monitor the popping operation to insure that all the steps are followed in the proper sequence. As popcorn machines are used in concession venues, such tasks unnecessarily occupy an employee who could be performing other tasks such as servicing customers.
Further, after the popping cycle a user may neglect to turn off the power, thus causing the kettle to heat. Previously, thermostats have been used to control kettle heat at an operating temperature of around 500 degrees F. and to prevent the cooking kettle from reaching unacceptably high temperatures to assist a user. However, such devices do not entirely eliminate the need for a user to monitor the entire popping process. The use of manual control of popping operations results in increased energy consumption and may create safety issues. In addition, the unnecessary use of the mechanical and electrical components due to inefficient use may contribute to premature parts wear.
Thus, there is a need for an automated popcorn machine that controls the popping operation leaving a user to perform other tasks and increases user safety. There is also a need for an automated popcorn machine that may be activated with a single control. There is yet another need for an automated popping controller which will reduce energy consumption and extend part lifetime.